


Dear Whomever

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Lucy Quinn Fabray wants is to fit in and to stop being such a scared, little girl. Along the way, Rachel Berry catches her eye. And no matter how much she tries, Quinn can't help but think about her. Diary-fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Whomever

September 8, 2008

Dear Diary,

Today was my first day of high school. It was both thrilling and terrifying. I don't know anyone at McKinley High which means I'm probably going to have to spend the first few weeks by myself, not that that's much of a change from middle school I guess, but here I at least have a fresh start. I can reinvent myself and hopefully I'll be able to make a friend.

There's this one girl in school, Rachel Berry, that I think would make a good friend. I know she's smart because out of the five classes that we share together three are honors classes. She's also a lot more energetic about school than most teenagers would be. You know how some teacher's like to start off a new year by having everyone introduce themselves? Well, while most everyone just said a few little details, Rachel had this whole speech prepared.

It was pretty long but so far I've gathered that she a) loves to sing b) idolizes Barbra Streisand c) uses gold stars as a metaphor for herself d) dreams of one day staring on Broadway e) has an interesting taste in clothing and e) talks a lot. That last two are just observations. Not that I mind. It was actually kind of cute how she ranted on and on, and at least she's got some sense of where she's going in life and she's passionate about it.

Thing is, despite my goal of becoming popular in high school, I haven't mustered up the courage to go up and talk to her. I guess it's like they say. Old habits die hard. It's a shame really. Like me, Rachel sits alone at lunch. I guess she doesn't know anyone here too. I'm sure she'd enjoy some company, and I know she wouldn't turn down the opportunity to talk about herself some more. Regardless, I'm too much of a coward to approach her.

Hopefully it'll be easier to do so if I make the cheerleading squad. I signed up for try-outs. Lima may be a small, little town that no one knows about but the cheerleading squad here in McKinley is another story entirely. The Cheerios are world renowned champs, and it's also my best shot at becoming popular.

I hope you don't think I'm being too snobby. It's not like I'm trying to be popular because I think I'm better than everyone or anything like that. It's just that, I hated how I felt when I wasn't popular. My sister was popular when she was in high school, and she always looked happy. I just want to be able to feel that way.

Well it's starting to get late so goodnight,

Lucy Quinn Fabray

September 18, 2008

Dear Diary,

So it's the second week of school and I still don't have a friend. I was planning on talking to Rachel the other day, but then I overheard something in the hallway. Apparently Rachel has two dads, and I don't mean that she has a biological dad and a step-dad or something like that. I mean she has two dads who are married to each other.

I didn't know if it was true, so I did a little snooping around her locker. I was able to see pictures of her and two men taped to the inside. It's not really proof I suppose, but she did also have a rainbow flag inside her locker as well. I suppose it's not any of my business, and I don't see how having gay parents should affect anything but I don't think being friends with her is really much of an option anymore.

My father would never approve if he found out. He always said that the most heinous crime a man could commit would be to lie in bed with another man and that by doing so one would sentence themself to hell. He'd probably think of Rachel as being the spawn of The Devil himself.

Of course Rachel's far too sweet to be anything like that. But I guess it doesn't really matter what I think. I can just be thankful that Rachel doesn't have it anywhere as bad as I used to in middle school. But I should probably stop thinking about her anyway.

Tryouts are next week. I'm nervous. And the stuff I overhear about Sue Sylvester, the cheer coach, isn't helping. The way people talk about her you'd think she was a madman, or madwoman, I suppose. I'm pretty sure everyone's just exaggerating how bad she is, but what if they're not? But they have to be, right? I hope they are.

Wish me luck,

Lucy Quinn Fabray

September 23, 2008

Dear Diary,

Remember what I said last week about Sue Sylvester? Well I can confirm, the woman is nuts. I question the judgment of whomever it was that decided that it was a good idea to give that woman a job. But I guess I should have expected this considering McKinley's poor excuse for a Spanish teacher. I can't really judge since I don't take his class, but I am glad that I'm taking French instead.

But anyway, I was talking about Sue. I'm not exactly thrilled with the concept of her being the cheer coach, but she did like me… I think. I'm scared. There were tons of girls at auditions. It seemed almost like the entirety of the female student body was there. Expect maybe Rachel, but I guess cheerleading wouldn't be her kind of thing anyway. I kind of envy how she doesn't care about this kind of stuff. I wish I was more like her.

I'm getting off track again though. Like I was saying, every girl in the school seemed to be there. A lot of them were plain looking, but there were some of them that were just… gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. I don't know how I can compete. Well okay, I guess I can compete in terms of experience since I've taken ballet classes and done some gymnastics but it's not like I've ever cheered before in my life.

Either way, it's out of my hands now. I should be able to find out my fate soon, but right now I'm thinking it's kind of a lose-lose situation. Right now I'm looking through alternatives if I don't get in. There are tons of other clubs or activities that I can join, and this is kind of funny but Rachel's like in every one. Crazy, right?

And that's the second time that I've mentioned her tonight. What is wrong with me? I think I need a break. I'll update you later when I find out whether or not I made the cut for the squad.

Lucy Quinn Fabray

September 26, 2008

Dear Diary,

I made the squad! Can you believe it? And I even made some friends. Their names are Brittany and Santana. They're both freshmen like me and we're three of the only freshmen to join the Cheerios. Knowing that makes me feel proud. I'd write more, but my Dad wants to take us out to celebrate.

Quinn Fabray

October 14, 2008

Dear Diary,

Things have been great, exhausting, but great. All practices are mandatory and take place both in the morning and after school. The diet that all Cheerios are required to participate in is… truth be told, I don't know what it is. And to top it all of Coach makes sure to degrade us at any given opportunity.

I know that sounds horrible, but it's the price to pay. The perks are so worth it. I know all the other current Cheerios now, and I'm friends with most of them even though I mostly hang out with Santana and Brittany. They're great and both really know their way around boys.

Speaking of which, they're actually starting to pay attention to me. The boys, that is, not Brittany and Santana. It's a new thing for me. Before the boys only made fun of me because of my… well, it's nice to know that some things change.

I don't have my eye on any specific boy right now which Santana says is a good thing. I don't know if should listen to her when it comes to these kinds of things. It's true that Santana knows more about relationships than I do, then again most people do since I've never had a boyfriend, but Santana seems to be a short term kind of girl and I want something more than that.

Brittany understands what I'm talking about, and I think she's already found that special someone. Thing is, she'll never talk about who it is. All I know is that whoever it is has to someone really special. If you know Brittany, then you know that she lives in a world full of rainbows and butterflies and unicorns and everything else that makes the world bright.

Not just anyone would be good enough for Britt. I wonder who it could be.

I kind of doubt that I'll find my special someone here in McKinley. Like I said, I'm not interested in any particular boy. But the truth is that I'm not that interested in any boy. Sure I enjoy the attention that they've been giving me, but that's about it. It's probably nothing. I'll just keep my eyes out. You never know, I might just run into the love my life tomorrow.

Probably not, but a girl can dream.

Quinn Fabray

October 15, 2008

Dear Diary,

I didn't really feel like writing this, and I'm questioning whether or not I should even continue writing this. It's just that I feel really bad about what I did. I didn't even do it on purpose. It was an accident, really it was. But the worst part is that I didn't even get a chance to apologize. And I know I shouldn't worry about this since I have friends now everything, but I can't help it.

I guess you're wondering what I'm talking about.

It was at lunch and a couple of Cheerios and I had gone out to get some decent food to eat. I know, I know. I have a diet that I have to abide by if I want to stay on the Cheerios, but if you have any idea what it's been like then you'd have gone too. But that's not important anyway so I'll skip ahead.

So, we're back at school and we're heading to the cafeteria. We've already eaten our food so all we have left are our drinks, slushies to be precise. Mine was mostly still full since I didn't really want one but everyone else was getting one so I decided to get one too. Anyway, we're about to turn a corner when someone calls out my name. Naturally, I turned to see who it was but stupidly I kept walking.

Then I bumped into Rachel… and accidentally spilt my slushie all over her. And then everyone started laughing, and Rachel started crying and then she ran away. I wanted to chase after her and say that I was sorry, but I couldn't. I was afraid. The other Cheerios seemed to think that I had done it on purpose and they were taunting Rachel, saying things like how the blue stains on her animal sweater made it less sickening to look at.

I actually like Rachel's animal sweaters, and her knee socks, and her argyle, and her headbands.

I guess my friends don't. I guess they don't like Rachel at all. Because that should have been the end of it, but a couple of them decided that it'd be good idea to follow Rachel into the restroom while she tried to clean up and make fun of her some more. I couldn't.

I feel awful, and I don't even know what the worst part about all this is. I wonder if Frannie had to deal with things like this. Regardless of whether she did or didn't, I know that she'd know what to do. I wish she were here now. I could always talk to her about stuff, not like the friends I have now. I think I'll trying calling her tomorrow.

Quinn Fabray


End file.
